Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (Live Action Remake)
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a 2021 American fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Warner Bros, Color Face, Fairview Entertainment. is a live-action/CGI remake of GoodTimes Entertainment's 1998 film of the same name. Plot Animals in the Film *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Boreal Woodland Caribou (Rangier tarandus caribou) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Common Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Cave Tiger (Panthera tigris spelaea) *Dall Sheep (Ovis dalli) *Interior Alaskan Wolf (Canis lupus pambasileus) *Eastern Chipmunk (Ovibos moschatus) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Emperor Whale (Basilosaurus isis) *Eurasian Mountain Dragon (Draco Millenniumi) *Flat-Headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus hopwoodi) *Glaucous Gull (Larus hyperboreus) *Gamssulzen Cave Bear (Ursus ingressus) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) *Gorgon-Eyed River Horse (Hippopotamus gorgops) *High Arctic Camel (Paracamelus gigas) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Neanderthal (Homo neanderthalensis) *Meadow Jumping Mouse (Zapus hudsonius) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Primitive Okapi (Sivatherium maurusium) *Primitive Dolphin (Dorudon atrox) *Saiga (Saiga borealis) *Scimitar-Toothed Cat (Homotherium latidens) *Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) *Willow Ptarmigan (Lagopus lagopus) *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Yukon Horse (Equus lambei) *Longtooth Tiger Shark (Physogaleus secundus) *Prehistoric Swordfish (Xiphiorhynchus rotundus) *Giant Waterfowl (Eremopezus eocaenus) *Prototype Rhino (Arsinoitherium zitteli) *Egyptian Monkey (Aegyptopithecus zeuxis) *Walking Apeman (Australopithecus afarensis) *Giant Baboon (Pliopapio alemui) *Terrible Leopard (Dinofelis barlowi) *Giant Crocodile (Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni) *Primitive Okapi (Sivatherium maurusium) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus hopwoodi) *Grazing Rhino (Ceratotherium praecox) *Hoe-Tusked Elephant (Deinotherium bozasi) *Argentine Short-Faced Bear (Arctotherium latidens) *Giant Spike-Tailed Armadillo (Doedicurus clavicaudatus) *Giant Giraffe Rhino (Paraceratherium transouralicum) *Gorilla Horse (Chalicotherium brevirostris) *Earliest Deer (Eumeryx culminis) *Ancient Rodent (Tsaganomys altaicus) *Hyena Cat (Hyaenodon gigas) *Terminator Pig (Paraentelodon intermedium) *Bear Dog (Cynodictis elegans) *T-Rex (Tyrannosaurus rex) Cast *Rudolph - Justin Timberlake *Zoey - TBD *Santa Claus - Ian Mckellen *Slyly the Arctic fox - Josh Gad *Leonard the polar bear - Bill Hader *Stormella - TBD *Ridley - TBD *Stormella's Wolves - TBD *Mrs. Prancer - TBD *Blitzen - TBD *Mitzi - TBD *Arrow - Tom Kenny *Cliff the Oryx - Paul Christie *Roc the Oryx - Daniel Mastrogiorgio *Boone - TBD *Doggle - TBD *Gadget - TBD *Milo - TBD *Mrs. Claus - TBD *Dasher - TBD *Dancer - TBD *Prancer - TBD *Vixen - TBD *Comet - TBD *Cupid - TBD *Donner - TBD *Young Rudolph - TBD *Young Zoey - TBD *Young Arrow - TBD *Schoolroom Buck - TBD *Schoolroom Doe - TBD *Aurora - TBD *Sparkle - TBD *Glitter - TBD *Twinkle - TBD *Zoey's Mother - TBD *Zoey's Father - TBD *Jack The Afrovenator - TBD *Arctic Cat - Percy Edwards *Stormella's Triceratops - TBD *I-Rex's Goats - TBD *Grizzly Bear - TBD *Rutt the Male Sivatherium - TBD *Tuke the Male Sivatherium - TBD *Loch Ness Monster - Dee Bradley Baker *Schoolroom Buck 1 - TBD *Schoolroom Doe 1 - TBD *Schoolroom Doe 2 - TBD *Rocy the Black Vultures - TBD *Turkey the Black Vultures - TBD *Lucky the Black Vultures - TBD *Mena the Black Vultures - TBD *Black Rhinoceros - Percy Edwards *Arrow's Mother - TBD *Indominus Rex - TBD *I-Rex's Goats - Frank Welker *Shackleford the Ferret (a.k.a The Boar and the Ferret) - TBD *Dobson the Boar (a.k.a The Boar and the Ferret) - TBD *Baby Anguirus (Four Blind Young Kaiju) - TBD *Baby Baragon (Four Blind Young Kaiju) - TBD *Baby Barugon (Four Blind Young Kaiju) - TBD *Baby Varan (Four Blind Young Kaiju) - TBD *The Elf Crowd One - TBD *The Elf Crowd Two - TBD *The Elf Crowd Three - TBD *The Elf Crowd Four - TBD *Elf Referee - TBD *Stormella's Lizardmens One - Bill Fagerbakke *Stormella's Lizardmens Two - Patrick Stewart *Stormella's Lizardmens Three - Dee Bradley Baker *Stormella's Lizardmens Four - Donovan Patton *Stormella's Lizardmens Five - Jim Cummings *Stormella's Lizardmens Six - Benedict Cumberbatch *Schoolroom Doe 3 - Rishida Jones *Schoolroom Doe 4 - Alfre Woodard *Schoolroom Doe 5 - Christin Wigg *Schoolroom Doe 6 - Julie Andrews *TBD - TBD *TBD - TBD *Arrow's Elf Rider - TBD *Stormella's Wild Boars - Frank Welker *Clarice - TBD Production TBD Release TBD Soundtrack Mark Mancina would return to score the film. Phil Collins would rework his musical compositions from the original film. Six songs from the original film would be included: "Great Spirits", "Transformation", "On My Way", "Welcome", "No Way Out" and "Look Through My Eyes". Trivia * This will be Jon Favreau's third new Disney movie based on a classic Disney animated movie after directing The Jungle Book and The Lion King. * Paul Christie and Daniel Mastrogiorgio were the voices of Cliff and Roc in the original animated film. They are the sixth and seventh actors to reprise their roles for a Disney live-action adaptation of a previous Disney animated production after Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett (both of who reprised Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, also voiced by Cummings since the late 1980s, and Eeyore, whom Garrett voiced previously in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and recently in Ralph Breaks the Internet, in 2018's Christopher Robin), Nancy Cartwright and Patton Oswalt (both of who reprise Rufus and Professor Dementor in the live-action Kim Possible film) and James Earl Jones (who reprise Mufasa in 2019's The Lion King). * Two new major characters are added: Chinook, a bald eagle, and Nanuk, a grey wol, who both function as spirit guides to Kenai. * Many obscure Arctic animals, dinosaurs, and prehistoric creatures, both living and extinct, are featured in the film, including scimitar-toothed cat, Jefferson’s ground sloth, Yukon horses, steppe bison, saiga antelope, Dall’s sheep, Oryx, musk ox, Arctic camels, and flat-headed peccary. Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies